The embodiments described herein relate generally to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an attack and countermeasure feature.
In an attempt to make gaming devices more exciting and enjoyable for a player, gaming device manufacturers strive to make games more suspenseful or generally suspense building. One method and apparatus for making games more suspenseful includes a secondary or bonus game, which is played in addition to the base wagering game. Bonus games have enjoyed much commercial success especially in combination with the game of slot.
Free plays or spins of a base slot game and scatter pays have also been provided to add to the enjoyment of slot. Bonus games, free plays or spins and scatter pays are popular in part because the player feels as if the player is receiving something for free.
Bonus games, free plays and spins, and scatter pays that tend to be repetitive (e.g., repeat the same graphics and sounds) can become less exciting over time to frequent players. Swapping out bonus games, free plays and spins and scatter pays with similar but different features to maintain spontaneity can be done but is relatively cumbersome to do.
A need therefore exists for a secondary gaming feature, such as for the base game of slot, which adds to the overall gaming experience, does not need regular updating, and which maintains spontaneity with players and in particular frequent players.